In the field of home, office and/or consumer-oriented robotics, mobile robots that perform household functions such as vacuum cleaning have been widely adopted, and examples of robots that perform floor washing, patrolling, lawn cutting and other such tasks may be found. Mobile robots contain many components, some of which may wear out or require service before other components. Generally, when one component fails the robot may be greatly hindered or fail as a whole. A user may be required to send the whole robot to a repair service for servicing, which may then require disassembling significant portions of the robot, or if the repair cost exceeds the value of the robot, the robot may be discarded. Alternatively, the user may need to purchase an entirely new robot.